Equipment
New Equipment *Drugs and Pharmaceuticals *Elven Equipment *Crafting Modifications *Guymelef Suits *Nosgoth Vampires Special Equipment *Ring Blade *Snake Sword *Rogues Talon New Siege Engines *Skeletal Siege Engines New Special Materials *Star Iron *Tellon *Aetherium *Vandium *Celestial/Infernal Biometal Magic Items Regalia *Regalia of the Primus Grafts *Warforged Grafts *Grafts and Symbiotic Equipment Outsider Marks * Outsider Marks Wondrous Items *Conduit Sails *Bracer of Absorption *Malzabor Stone *Orb of Duress *Orb of Greater Duress Artifacts *Ashura *Amulet of Magic *Blade of Olrox *Bone Caller's Ring *Darkness *Judas Pain *Orbs of Elemental Energy *Ring of the High Chancellor *Ring of the Home Guard *Robes of Mayrid Technology This is generic technology that is not specific to any one group of people. Artifacts *Undus Mundas Network Cybertech *Cellular Memory Review (CMR) *Mind Over Matter (M.O.M.) *Psi Tech *Full Body Replacement Cybertech Enhancements These cybertech can be added to already existing cybertech. They do not count as using an additional slot, but they do add to the implant limit. *Heads Up Display *Laser Optics *Targetting Assistance *Zoom Lense Genetic Manipulation Realian Enhancement Technology Items Technological Weapon Qualities Tech Crafting Modifications *Tech Weapons Modifications *Tech Armor Modifications Weapons * Elemental Cannon Ancient Technology Ancient technology was used by the Ancients during the Age of Dreams and Armageddon War. Most of this technology did not survive the 66,000 years into the Age of Conjunction. Note* We are currently using the Starfinder rules as a guide for creation of Spaceships with a few modifications. Crafting Modifications * Imperial Equipment Modifiers * Omega Equipment Modifiers Universal Technology * Hyperdrive * Space Stations Universal Weapons *Plasma Weapons *Lightning Gun *Kinetic Weapons *Vibro Blades *Quantum Swords *Power Blades Imperial Specific Equipment *Imperial Body Suit *Imperial Weapons *Imperial Void Ships Omega Specific Equipment * Omega Combat Armor * Omega Weapons * Omega Void Ships Mechs *Tempest Eldathi Technology *Weapons *Armor *Items *Zoeticite *Vehicles *Void Ships *Void Ship Equipment *Artifacts Nephalem Technology *Nephalem Weapons *Nephalem Armor *Nephalem Items *Nephalem Vehicles *Nephalem Jump Ships *Nephalem Structures Zybok Technology Zybok has adapted ancient tech and also created its own unique advanced technology. Weapons *M41A Pulse Rifle *Pistols *Vibro Blades *Beam Swords *Arc-Light Blades *Laser Swords *Machine Guns *Rifles *Sub-machine Guns *Shotguns *Other weapons and Explosives *Ammo Mechs *Fiddler *Heavy Knight *Kiwi *Locust *Police Landmate *Anaconda *Executioner Vehicles *Motorcycles *Aircraft *Civilian Cars *Boats *Tanks *Vehicle Weapons *Vehicle Modifications Armor *Zybok Military Russ Technology Russ utilizes older technology compared to most other technologically advanced societies listed. This has changed somewhat due to their alliance with the Nebari but they are still outclassed overall when it comes to advanced technological devices. Weapons * Russ Ammo * Russ Assault Rifles * Russ CQC Weapons * Russ Handguns * Russ Mortars * Russ Machine Guns * Russ Other Weapons and Explosives * Russ Prototype Weapons * Russ Rifles * Russ Shotguns * Russ Sub-machine Guns * Russ Weapon Emplacements Vehicles * Russ APCs * Russ Heavy Knight * Russ Other Vehicles * Russ Tanks Armor *Russ Military Sorin Races Equipment Asari Equipment *Asari Cybertech *Asari Technological Equipment *Asari Technological Armor Nebari Equipment *Nebari Technological Structures *Nebari Technological Equipment *Nebari Cybernetics Unused Equipment *Alternate Style Tech (Absinthe Special Weaponry) (not actually used in game) *Predator Tech (not actually used in game)